Everything I Need
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: The team plus Abby, Ducky & Palmer, spend Christmas together, at Gibbs'. Everyone gets what they need, and for some, a little more. Implied Tiva and McAbby.


**Title: **Everything I Need  
**Author: **dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **The team spends Christmas Morning at Gibbs' place.  
**Disclaimer: **Hmm, nope. Natta. I'd ask Santa, but he's..... not real... *sad face*

**A/N: **I realized that I didn't do something big for NCIS about Christmas like I did Mentalist..... and I realized that I should.... and I had some of thie typed because I am THAT cool. Anyway, I always loved waking up at relatives houses on Christmas morning, and waiting for everyone in the house to wake up so I could rip open my presents. See, I always wake up first. I'm always awake when the sun comes up, or the second I feel fit. :) So, this idea was spawned. I hope you enjoy it like I enjoyed writing it. I would love to see this one year. *lookes at writers*

* * *

Gibbs walked into his living room, careful not to step on the sleeping bodies all over the floor. He sat down on the couch, watching each of them. They had all been asleep since the tree had been lit, and the decorations had been put up. The room was covered in silly decorations that Abby had insisted they use, and the tree was perfectly symmetrical due to Ziva. She hadn't let anyone touch the tree. Not even Tony when he begged.

Speaking of Tony, Gibbs looked at him. The senior agent had somehow ended up in the middle of everyone. Gibbs thought of how older siblings would let younger siblings sleep in their bed, and he realized that that was what Tony reminded him of. Abby was facing away from him, but her hand was awkwardly lying on Tony's arm. McGee was on the other side of Abby, and that kind of made Abby in the middle as well. Although, McGee and Abby were kind of… spooning…

That didn't bother Gibbs that much, and that kind of meant he couldn't be bothered by how Ziva was curled into Tony's side. Her sleeping bag was half over Tony's, as if she were trying to put her legs around him. His arms were around her shoulders though, and Ziva looked like had she slept better than ever.

Sitting back on the couch, Gibbs took a drink of his coffee. The sight of all four of them on his floor, sleeping, brought back memories of his daughter sleeping in the living room on Christmas Eve. She actually refused to sleep in her own bed. Moreover, she was a light sleeper, so Gibbs had to be silent when putting out the presents.

"I don't want the rabbit."

Gibbs froze momentarily, and then he looked down to see Tony mumbling in his sleep. Ziva kicked him, and the mumbling stopped.

_Funny_, Gibbs thought. He tried to suppress a smile when Abby squeezed Tony's arm when he started to mumble again. He drank the last of his coffee. He got up, walking into the kitchen to get some more, and when he came back, Ziva was awake. She was sitting up, her arms stretched over her head. Tony was groaning, his hands grabbing at her waist as if to pull her back down onto the floor. Ziva quickly moved away from him, and onto the couch. She yawned, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Good morning Gibbs." She said when she was done yawning, smiling at him as he sat down on the couch.

"Merry Christmas." He said back, and she laughed.

"Merry Christmas to you too. I thought for sure I would wake up after Abby." She said, and Gibbs shrugged.

"I was pretty sure Abby would wake up before me." He said, and Ziva laughed. She looked over at the tree, a smile spreading on her face.

"Should I wake them up? So we can open presents?" Gibbs looked at his watch, frowning.

"At 5:30?" He said, and she shrugged.

"I think I should." She said, crawling over to Tony. Gibbs smiled to himself when he realized she just wanted to wake Tony up.

"Tony, wake up." Ziva said, shaking Tony. He groaned, pulling Ziva's empty sleeping back over his head. When he realized she wasn't in it, he threw it off him and glared up at her. He grabbed her waist, pulling her down to him.

"I'm awake." He said, yawning. Ziva rolled her eyes, pulling his arms apart and sitting up. Tony did as well, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't used to getting up this early.

"Merry Christmas." Ziva said, noticing that Abby and McGee were waking up. Tony looked at her, then the tree, then back at her.

"So it is." He said, putting his hands on Ziva's shoulder as he yawned again.

"Merry Christmas, probette." Tony said, smiling at Ziva. She slapped his stomach, and he groaned.

"I do wish you would stop calling me that." She said, and he laughed.

"Fine, how about ninja?"

"My name is Ziva."

"Okay, ninja it is."

Abby sighed as she sat up, glad that everyone was already awake. And from the sound of Tony and Ziva's conversation, wide-awake. She jumped up, bounding over to Gibbs and sitting next to him.

"Can we open presents?" She said, her pig tails a mess. Gibbs almost laughed.

"Once Tim get's up, we can." Gibbs said, referring to McGee by his first name. It was Christmas. Gibbs figured it was the day to use first names.

"Alright, Jethro." Tony said, and Gibbs stared him down.

Not everyone's first name.

"Right, vice versa doesn't work here." Tony said, and Ziva laughed at him. They were sitting at the other end of the couch, quite close, watching Tim wake up. The young man yawned widely, looking over at his friends.

"Oh, right. Christmas." He said, getting up. He sat down in between Ziva and Abby, and Ziva patted his leg.

"Good morning." She said. Abby bounded up, grabbing present. She looked at Gibbs, and he shrugged.

"He's awake."

Abby squealed, throwing the present to Ziva. She caught it, and then slipped off the couch so she would have room to open it. Abby passed out all the presents, and everyone moved around the room so they could open them. Gibbs decided that he would wait until everyone else was done to open his.

"Oh, cool!" Tony said loudly, causing everyone to look at him. He was holding the special DVD set of James Bond Gibbs got him. He smiled up at Gibbs, a goofy child look on his face.

"Thanks." He said, looking over the box. Ziva moved over to him, looking with him. Gibbs simply smiled as the team showed each other their gifts and laughed at each other. Ziva slipped the snow hat Abby got her on, and Tony pulled the strings affectionately. Gibbs didn't miss the small gift Tim gave Abby, and he was sure it was a special piece of jewelry. Not a ring, but probably a very pretty bracelet that the man saw and got for her.

The four on the floor didn't notice when the doorbell rang, and they didn't notice that Gibbs was shaking his head as he walked over to answer it. He was almost shocked to see Ducky, with a very sleepy looking Palmer.

"Good morning Jethro. I heard from Abby that everyone was at your house, so I collected Palmer and came over. I hope we didn't miss anything. I brought everyone's presents." Ducky said, and Gibbs smiled.

"Merry Christmas Ducky." He said, letting his long time friend in. Palmer went over and collapsed on a pillow, and Abby patted his head.

"It's okay Jimmy." She said, causing everyone to laugh. Ducky smiled, and Gibbs could see the old man was cold.

"Coffee, Duck?" He asked, and Ducky laughed.

"Not black." He joked, and the pair disappeared into the kitchen. Tony saw them go, and he picked up the presents Ducky dropped.

"Would you like me to pass out your presents Ducky?" He asked loudly, and Ducky popped his head out of the kitchen.

"That would be lovely Anthony." He said, disappearing again. Tony passed out the presents, and everyone was once again in a flurry of wrapping paper. Palmer finally sat up, taking his presents from everyone and opening them. Ziva broke into laughter when she opened her present from Palmer. Tony looked over her shoulder, and laughed.

"Ninja Survival Kit. Clever Jimmy." Tony said, and Palmer shrugged. Everyone shared his or her gifts, and when Ziva was sitting quietly, Tony moved right up next to her. He handed her a present, and she looked at him.

"Merry Christmas, Ziva." He said softly, and she cast her eyes down. She opened the present, revealing a black, long box. She looked up at Tony, and he just looked at the box. Ziva opened it, and found a charm bracelet inside. On it, there were already two charms. One was a Z, and the other was heart. Ziva didn't have to ask to know what each of them meant, and she instantly put it on.

"You can add more when other, important stuff happens." Tony said. Ziva looked at her wrist, and then up at Tony.

"Thank you." She said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back, and they smiled at each other when they broke apart. They looked across the pile of paper to see Abby, McGee and Palmer all looking at a book.

"Figures." Tony mumbled, and Ziva smiled.

"Hot chocolate?"

Everyone looked up at Ducky, and Ziva got up to help. He was holding a tray, with five hot chocolates on it. He smiled at Ziva as she helped him by passing them out, and everyone said their thanks as they took a sip. It was quiet for a moment, and then Tony smirked.

"I didn't know you had hot chocolate boss." He said, and Gibbs glared at him as he sat down on the couch.

"I didn't." He said. Everyone stopped sipping.

"I brought it." Ducky said, and everyone laughed again.

Gibbs picked up his presents, sure that now as a good time to open them. He was surprised that everyone had gotten him something he didn't already have, especially Tony.

He had needed a new coffee machine. His was… dying to say the least.

"Get everything you wanted Jethro?" Ducky asked, looking at the sweater Ziva had gotten him.

Gibbs looked at his team, sitting on the floor of his living room, each smiling and laughing. Ziva was there, her body leaning towards Tony's, and they looked happy. Abby and McGee were close, looking at a book, and Palmer was warding off paper balls from Tony, but throwing some back with ease. No one was fighting; no one was dead, and each was safe and sound in Gibbs'living room. Not thousands of miles away.

Smiling, Gibbs looked at Ducky.

"And more."

* * *

**A/N: **I love Gibbs' last line. I mean, I really do. I feel it is something he would say. Anywho... :)

Merry Christmas, because I'm sure I won't update much for NCIS before Christmas. I have a new multi-chaptered, no oneshot's, story idea, but I need to figure out if I can with school. Anway.

Merry Christmas. I hope to post a oneshot about New Years before that happens.

-Izzy.


End file.
